1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustment mechanism for a seat used in an agricultural vehicle such as a combine or in a civil engineering vehicle, and more particularly to an improved height adjustment mechanism for such vehicle seat whereby the entire seat can be inclined forwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional seat of this type, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a seat frame (11), two leg members (12) fixed respectively to the right and left front portions of the bottom surface of the seat frame (11), an engagement pin (13) fixed horizontally to the lower ends of the two leg members, and a support plate (15) provided in and extending vertically from a mounting platform (14) on a vehicle floor and also having a plurality of concavely notched engagement bores (16). The engagement pin (13) can thus be engaged with one of the engagement bores (16) to secure the seat frame to the vehicle floor.
Accordingly, in the above-mentioned conventional seat, to clean the surface of the vehicle body located below the seat, the seat must be inclined forwardly about the leg members (12) in the front portions of the seat frame. This means, however, that the entire loads of the seat are applied to the engagement pin (13) which may be bent or deformed, resulting in the failure of the height adjustment of the seat.